My Saviour
by CeilidhMae
Summary: When Chakotay rescues a small child from an abusive father, he never dreamed his life was going to change this much. Pre-End Game, rated for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Captain, I'm picking up an ion trail on sensors," Ensign Kim said suddenly from his post at the Operations station. His well trained hands glided over the console in precise and trained movements, trying the figure out whose trail they had just found.

"Well, whose is it?" Captain Janeway asked, perhaps more curtly then was necessary

"Unsure Captain, I'm working on it." The Ensign replied without looking up from his work. The ion trail was erratic, almost like someone was trying to avoid an attack, but it wasn't old either, only a couple hours. Suddenly, the screen lit up as the scanners hit something further ahead. "Captain, seems like we found the ship, it's less than a 5 light years ahead of us."

"Can you identify Harry?" The captain asked tersely.

"Not yet Captain, but I think I can get it..." The Ensign trailed off as something flashed across his screen, his eyes widened slightly as he read the information scrolling across the screen in front of him.

"Well Ensign? What do you have?" The Captain asked, or more demanded this time.

"I think I have an ID Captain, but I'm not sure if its right, I mean it can't really be..." Harry trailed off.

From across the bridge, Tuvok's voice broke the silence left by the Ensign, "Captain, sensors are showing a vessel with a Star Fleet signature to it. They also show that it is more than likely heavily damaged, although I cannot confirm it." The security offer said with no emotions, just a simple raised eyebrow.

"Star Fleet Tuvok?" The Captain asked getting up from her command chair and looking back at the Vulcan, he simply nodded in response. "Can we hail them?" She asked knowing full well the answer, but not waiting to actually think on it.

"Negative Captain, we are out of communications range. However, we may soon over take them if I am correct and they are damaged." The Vulcan replied.

"Very well, keep me informed. I want to know as soon as we are in communications range, or you have any other information. I'll be in my ready room." The Captains ordered as she walked the short distance to the door then turned around to survey the bridge and its crew, "With any luck, we are no longer the only Star Fleet vessel in the area." With that, she turned and walked into the ready room, a grin on her face that she knew was mirrored on the rest of the bridge crews faces.

Seven watched patiently as Icheb worked the console in front of them, trying to figure out what Federation ship was in the Delta quadrant, and how long they had been there. And why. All they had to go on was an Ion trail, and some long range sensor readings (which were at the very end of the sensors range), not a whole lot of information to go on.

"It would be better to quicken our pace to catch up with them would it not?" Icheb turned around to ask.

"No. If we 'quickened our pace' to catch up, we could lose them. Commander Tuvok believes the vessel is damaged, meaning it will most likely continue to slow or crash land if a planet is nearby. If they aren't damaged, our attempts to catch them could result in them trying to get away, or standing to fight. The captain wishes to avoid these possibilities." Seven responded in her usual crisp voice and clipped manner.

"Oh" was all Icheb responded with. He should have known that, he did know that, but it was getting too quiet up in astrometrics.

"The ship has slowed, and is nearing an M Class planet 6.24 light years from our current position; scanners should pick them up in 5 to 6.5 minutes." Seven said her voice still calm and neutral. Like the idea of a Federation ship nearby was an everyday occurrence.

"Should we inform the Captain?" Icheb asked, looking up again from his work station.

"No. Command Chatokay said to inform him once we had some information about the ship, which we don't. We only know it is slowing, no doubt the scanners on the bridge have already picked up on this." Was the curt reply.

Icheb sighed and turned back to his work, classifying a number of planets based on only atmospheric information. It was easy work really; nothing that even remotely challenged his intelligence. All it was busy work, Seven had been distracted of late he realized, and now he was getting easier work because of it. Most wouldn't have minded this, but Icheb found it unsettling, something had his mentor on edge, and he didn't have the slightest clue what it was. The doors to astrometrics slid open with a quiet hiss while Icheb was turning this over in his mind. He didn't look up from his work, knowing full well it was either the Captain or Commander Chakotay. Neither of them would be worried or interested in his work right now, not with a Federation ship on the sensors.

"Report Seven," the second in command said in a friendly voice, obviously interested in the information, but his mind also obviously elsewhere.

"The ship has slowed down significantly Commander, and is on approach to an M class planet, beyond that we currently have no more information. Estimated 5 minutes before we are able to acquire anymore information from the sensors." Seven responded, she didn't even look up as the second in command came to stand behind her, watching her work over her should.

"The Captain isn't going to be happy with that answer," was his only response, a smile playing at his lip.

"That isn't my problem, Sir." Seven responded, still not looking up, but smiling slightly to herself as well, her eyes swept over the Astrometrics lab and fell upon Icheb still working contently at his station. "Icheb, you may leave now and finish that tomorrow if you wish. We will move on then." She said simply as a way of dismissal.

"But I'm almost..." Icheb trailed off at the look on his mentors face. He logged out quickly before finish, "yes ma'am." He concluded simply before leaving.

"Commander, we are both on duty right now and have more important things to concern ourselves with at this moment." Seven said as she turned to face the commander after the door hissed shut behind Icheb.

"I know Seven, what makes you think I came up here for anything other than to find out if there was any new information?" He asked innocently.

"For one thing commander..." Seven didn't even get to finish the sentence before Chakotay pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, but no less passionately then if they had more time together. Seven relaxed into it, enjoying the simplicity of the kiss.

It would have lasted longer, or lead to something else if the console the two were leaning against hadn't started beeping at that moment. Startled, they pulled apart quickly at the sound. Seven turned and ran her fingers skillfully over the controls, information pouring onto the screen. The scanners had picked up the vessel on the short range sensors; they were now only 2.1 light years from the craft.

"It's a Sydney class vessel Commander, only 2 life signs on board, " Seven said with a shiver as the Commanders hand unconsciously ran its self down her back.

"Outdated, it's been here for a while. The Sydney class ships have been decommissioned for a while now." The Commander said looking at the screen.

"Affirmative, shall we tell the Captain?" Seven asked simply. Without waiting for an answer she moved away from the consol and the Commander with ease, and head for the door.

-

Seven sat silently in the briefing room, waiting for the rest of the senior staff to arrive from their various sections of the ship. It took too long, Seven decided to start these debriefing, it could be done with a lot more efficiently if only...She let her thought trail off as the door hissed open once more, admitting Lieutenant Torres. Seven nodded to her, but didn't say anything; the heavily pregnant B'Elanna looked ready to tear the next person apart that said the wrong thing to her.

"Where is Tom?" The Captain sighed looking around at the gathered grouped. The Lieutenant had been off shift when the meeting was called, and had yet to appear. No one spoke.

Five minutes later Tom slid into his place beside his wife, a sheepish grin on his face. Captain Janeway just glared at him before starting, "how nice of you to join us Mr. Paris, what's your excuse?" She asked, a dangerous look in her

"Uhhh, well Captain I was in sick bay, covering the doctor while he played a round of golf." Tom replied a smile dancing on his lips.

"Try again hot shot, the doctor has been in the med bay all day." B'Elanna said with a snort.

"I think he was playing around with Captain Proton again. Mr. Paris, since you seem to enjoy med bay so much you'll be pulling extra shifts there with the doctor, along with your current shifts, AND you holodeck privileges are revoked for a month." The Captain said with a glare.

"But Captain I..." Tom started.

"Do you want to make it two months Mr. Paris?" The Captain asked coolly.

"No Ma'am." Tom sulked looking at the briefing table before looking up to where Ensign Kim was sitting, whispering he asked, "what is up with the PMS today Harry?"

Harry looked first to where the Captain was explaining the situation, and back at his friend, "Shields up Tom, it could get bumpy from here." He whispered back with a grin, thinking no one had heard him.

Unfortunately, B'Elanna had heard, and so had the Captain, fore she stopped mid sentence and smiled at the two officers, "Make that two months Paris, Harry you have a month of janitorial duties on top of bridge duties. Anything else Gentlemen?" She asked in a dangerously sweet voice. 

"No Ma'am." The two officers said together.

"Good, now, PAY ATTENTION! I don't want to have to repeat myself!" The captain snapped.

"Paris! Tonight, your dead." B'Elanna growled from beside her husband. The Captain just winked at the Engineer, but didn't say a word.

"Now, if Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim are finished with their chat, I'd like to ask Seven to finish explaining to us just what is going on with this Federation Ship." The Captain said simply before sitting down.

"Yes Captain." Seven got up from where she was sitting and approached the computer console on the wall, "at 9 O'clock this morning sensors detected a Federation Ship at the edge of our long range sensors. At 9:30 we were close enough to get more details and at 10 O'clock this morning is disappeared, we assume it crash landed on the surface, no life signals have been recorded since, however at 9:30 there were two of them." Seven tracked the path that had been left by the Ion trail with her index finger, "All we know about this ship is it was a Sydney Class, which was decommissioned 80 years ago." She finished.

The Captain nodded, "Now, I want an Away team to locate this ship. I want to know where it is, why it's here and who was on it. I also want you to locate the bodies of the victims if possible. Any volunteers?"

Tom shot his hand up, earning him a nod from the captain and a glare from his wife. Chakotay just nodded before speaking, "I'll take Tom and a Security team down Captain. That's all we should need."

"Good enough Commander, I want you to say in communication with the ship and I want reports ever hour on the hour. Dismissed!" The Captain told them before standing up and heading for the door.

B'Elanna looked at her husband as she stood and rubbed the base of her spine with one hand, "Don't think volunteering for this mission get you off the hook Tom, just wait till you get back!" She said with a glare before walking out.

Harry laughed as the door hissed closed, "I'd say you're up shit creek without a paddle Tom, will you ever learn?"

"Harry, buddy, how's about after I'm done this mission we trade? You go back to my place; I'll take your Janitorial shift." Tom replied letting his head drop to the table below.

"Not a chance, have fun!" Harry said simply before getting up and leaving the room.

Tom groaned as he stood to leave the room, wondering if there was any chance in the world he could remain on the planet instead of facing his wife before she had a chance to cool down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
**

The small craft shook as it hit the atmosphere of the M class planet. Shtel stumbled slightly, as her small body was thrown forward into the counsel she was working at. She whimpered softly as her body hit the counsel, causing another bruise to develop on her abdomen. She prayed that HE didn't hear her; if he did there would be a beating in it for her. Something started beeping, and another red light flashed as she looked for the source.

"The Main reactor is offline! Get it back on you little shit." Her father's voice was harsh as he yelled at her from the navigation station.

"Yes Sir." Her voice was quiet. Her tiny frame trembled as the ship shook again, without the main reactor they didn't have anything. Moving a piece of jet black hair out of her eyes she looked back at the console, trying to figure out what exactly she should do. A minute later, it was clear nothing was going to be good enough, they were going down, her voice trembling, she yelled back, "It's not responding!" Terror now gripped her.

"What use are you if you can't even..." Her father started towards her, but was thrown back into his seat again by the turbulence, "Prepare for a crash landing!" He shouted over the crunching of metal and explosions from the all around them.

"How..." Shtel didn't even get to finish the sentence when the consul she was working at exploded, throwing her backwards. She groaned loudly, feeling the stabs of pain and warm trickle of blood coming from her back. It hurt, and she once again whimpered involuntarily about it. It didn't last long though, almost as soon as she landed, she slipped into unconsciousness, letting the darkness envelope her complete.

Still in the waking world her father shook his head, "Useless little brat. At least now I can think about this..." He started, within minutes though the vessel hit ground. The jeering caused the man's teeth to smash together, breaking a couple of them. They slid for what seemed like forever, causing a large rift in the soft ground. They came to rest in a large stand of alien trees. Shizon sat still for a second, making good and sure that they were fully stopped.

Shtel groaned again as she somehow managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. It hurt to do so, but she knew she had to get up, it would be ten times worse if she didn't, if she angered him...

"Get up you lazy brat! Your fine." Her father spat as he approached her, "Look at this! We have a lot of work to do, now get up!"

"Ugh, that was rough." Shlet said softly as she attempted to pull herself up.

"Oh come on! You WET YOURSELF?" Her father yelled suddenly before giving her a kick in the shin, "Your seven years old Shtel! You know better!" He was enraged now, and Shlet knew it, she coward back from him, knowing it was a mistake.

"I...Sir...I didn't mean to...I was...Sscared..." She stutters in a soft voice while looking at her feet. A heavy hand found her cheek though, causing her head to whip around, and pain to shoot through her neck and upper back.

"Scared! Why do I even bother with you Shlet! Why? You're as useless to me as your mother was! Maybe even more so! At least I could GET something from her!" He was yelling at her, and Shlet was crying, which only served to enrage him more.

"I...I'm...Sss...Sorry...Sirr...I..." She tried speaking again the tears pour from her large hazel eyes.

"Shut up! Shut up and Listen to me you worthless bag of bones! I'm going to see where we are, you stay here! And Leave your damping field on this time! We don't need anyone finding us. And I'm telling you, you best have this place cleaned up before I'm back, or you will be sorry!" He threatened his face so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. All Shlet could do was nod her agreement, which made him smile softly, "There's a good girl. Now, this won't be too bad, you'll see we'll only be here for a little while. There's a good girl. Take care of this mess while I'm gone, Daddy loves you Shlet." He told her with a gentle pat on the head.

Shlet watched as her father stepped back and started towards to doors off the bridge. After forcing them to open, he stepped into the long hallway behind them and disappeared. Shlet collapsed as soon as he was out of sight, and let herself cry, her face buried in her knees and hands, black hair falling in torrents from her head right down to her bare feet. Her father would be livid if she didn't have this place half ways clean by the time he got back, but at that moment, she didn't care. Let him beat her, let him kill her for all she cared, it no longer mattered.

-

It hadn't taken long to get the away team together and ready for beam down. Less than half an hour later Chakotay, Tom Paris and the security team beamed to the location of the vessels crash landing. "Pharsers on stun, and don't shoot unless fired apon first. Scout the area; let's see what we can find shall we?" Chakotay told the group as he started to walk towards the vessel.

Tom fell in step beside him, med kit slung over his shoulder and blond hair ruffling softly in the breeze that was blowing in the early afternoon sun. "Nice place, reminds me of Earth." He said as they walked, trying to look around at anything other than the half mangled ship they were looking for a way into.

"Over here, there seems to be an opening." Chakotay told him, preferring to ignore the Lieutenant's comment about their surroundings. "By the way Lieutenant, you weren't on the holodeck were you?" He asked with a grin.

"No, I was in sickbay..." Tom started.

"I know where you were Tom, and what you were doing. Now if you don't want me to spill the beans, so to say, you're going to have to do me a few favors." Chakotay told him as he peered into the darkness of the interior of the ship.

"I...Sir, it's been hard enough to plan this, keep B'Elanna happy, and now pull double shifts, I honestly don't know what else I could do." Tom explained lighting his flashlight and stepping inside.

"It's not much Tom, and it doesn't need to be done at once. I need you to take a week worth of Command night shifts, and get me a bottle of Romulan Ale." The Commander explained quietly.

"Ok, Sir I'll see what I can do. Why the Ale?" Tom asked as he looked down at his tricorder as he scanned the area around them.

"I wish to enjoy it with a...Friend." Chakotay said with a cough. Tom just grinned but didn't say anything else, if the Commander wanted to think people were ignorant of his and Sevens relationship, Tom wasn't going to be the one to let him in on the betting pool that had been set up. Nope, let the good Commander figure that one out on his own.

"Sir, there is a life form just a head, or at least I think it's there...It keeps flickering on and off my sensors." One of the red shirts informed them in a confused voice.

"What do you mean Ensign?" Chakotay asked reaching for the Tricorder.

"Just that Sir, take a look," The ensign handed him the Tricolor and sure enough, the life sign was blinking on and off the screen.

Suddenly, a loud cry pierced the confused silence, causing the group to break into a run. They found a door at the end of the hallway, it was closed and the metal seemed melted together, probably from a phaser. Silence followed the cry, followed by quiet sobs. Chakotay looked at the rest of the group, bringing a finger to his lips and whisper quietly, "Remember, stun only, and no shooting unless fired apon." He told them. With that, they moved to break into the room on the other side.

The door slowly opened, revealing to them the destroyed bridge. Consoles were blown out, and dirt and debris everywhere, but no sign of whoever had been making the noise. A quick scan of the room revealed no other ways on or off the bridge, and no life forms present. However, the place looked like someone had just been there, and they had all heard the cries.

"Maybe it was the wind?" a redshirt ensign suggested with a shrug. 

"Since when, have you heard the wind sound like that?" Tom asked the Ensign with a raised eyebrow, "No, there is someone in here, and they're in pain." The Lieutenant concluded.

"Then why aren't they showing up on scans?" The same Ensign asked a hint of arrogance in his voice as he walked slowly around the bridge.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. We're in trouble if there is a hostile force out here that can hide from our scanners." Chakotay answered from the where he was looking at the damaged helm, "the damage isn't too bad really, an engineering team could have this fixed and ready to go in a week or so." He said more to himself then anyone.

"We don't even know who owns this ship, or if their alive. I hardly think it's the time to start thinking about repairs..." Tom started as all of a sudden the console he was leaning on fell beneath his weight. He let out a yelp of surprise, but it wasn't anything like the screech that emitted from the young child that was hiding under the console, now fully exposed.

Chakotay stepped closer to where Tom was, now on the floor looking at the child. She was the strangest looking kid they had ever seen. Her skin was pale and thin, stretched over a very small and slight body. Her face and neck had ridges, much like that of a Cardassians, while her ears tapered to a fine point. Blazing hazel eyes stared at them, daring them to come closer than they were, but at the same time betraying how scared she was. Her left eye was swollen almost to the point of being closed, but was hidden mostly by a curtain of raven black hair that fell to her mid back. Scares riddled her exposed arms and feet, while fresh wounds were still open and bleeding. She was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, watching them fearfully and yet defiantly.

There was silent for a minute, both parties waiting for the other to start. The girl turned her good eye on each person in turn, after a moment she sighed softly before speaking in a voice so quiet even Tom had to strain to hear it, "You..You...you shouldn't be hear, if he comes back and finds you...We'll all be in trouble..."She said trembling from both fear and pain.

Tom could see how bad the wounds on the child were, and he could tell they weren't all from the accident. No, some of them were much older than that. Sitting back on his heels he looked at the little girl and smiled gently, "It'll be ok sweetie, no one's going to hurt you. We're going to help you." He told her in a voice usually reserved for children much younger then the freighted girl before him.

The girl lifted her good eye, and blazing hazel met the gentle blue ones for a second before she answered in the same low voice, "Who...Who Are you?" She asked shyly.

"I'm Lieutenant Tom Pair of the Federation..." Tom started before being cut off.

"FEDERATION? As In Star Fleet?" The youngster cried suddenly trying to claw her way back, "You're the enemy of the empire! Go AWAY! GET OUT! He'll catch you, and then you'll see. Go!" She cried, clearly more terrified then before, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm not the enemy, and I won't hurt you." Tom said softly, trying to get the youngster to calm down just a bit. He at least wanted her to stop moving so much, she was going to cause more damage if she kept this up.

"Leave me alone! PLEASE! Just go AWAY! Before he comes." She begged as she flattened herself against the back wall of the console. Her one hazel eye locked onto Tom.

"What? Before who finds us sweetie. No one's going to hurt you..." Began before a cold voice broke him off.

"Ah, I see you found her. I was wondering where she was hiding. She has a tendency to wonder you see." Came the calm, cold voice of an older male.

The Voyager crew turned to see the arrival of a tall, slim male figure enter the bridge. At first glance he appeared Vulcan, until the slight differences started to show themselves. He was a little heavier, his ears shorter and his hair was too long, and it hung greasily to his shoulders. And his eyes! They were extremely dark brown, almost black and showed none of the warmth his smile was trying to portray.

The small girl's eyes both widened as she attempted to move even further back. The man stepped forward, as Tom stood up not quiet trusting this stranger around the child. "I am Shizon, she is my daughter," He said simply eyeing the child before speaking again, "Come here child, let's get a look at you." He said in a harsh voice.

Reluctantly, the child slid herself out of her hiding space, wincing as she did so. As she stood, Tom noticed how stiff her body was, and her limping walk. The child was in pain, there was no doubt, but her father didn't seem to care about it. He reached out to steady the child as she wavered and noticed her wince as his hand touched her thin shoulder, like she expected a smack instead of the help.

Shizon watched his daughter step closer to him, but didn't seem pleased with the speed at which the injured girl traveled, "well come on you foolish girl, hurry up." He said simply. His brown/black eyes always on her. While his daughter moved, so did Chakotay, coming to stand just a little closer to the crowed.

"Hey, give her a break, she looks to be in a lot of pain, or did you fail to notice the blood?" Tom asked stepping forward angrily at the fathers words.

"Tom..." Chakotay warned taking a step closer.

The girl stopped suddenly, glancing between the three men that pretty much surrounded her. She wanted to run, get away from all of them, but she knew her father would only find her again, and he'd beat her, or worse. These new guys though...who knew what they would do? Would they help her if she asked them to? She looked up at the new man to enter the picture. He was tall, darker skinned with some weird markings down one side of his face, but his brown eyes were kind, if not a little sterner then the blue eyed man. He won't hurt her she decided, he would be safe if she needed it.

She yelped as her father reached out to grab her arm, crushing a couple bruises in his grasp. Both the brown eyed and blue eyed guy, they were from the federation she remember, moved forward, but her father was speaking to her, "Come on Shlet, come here." He said in a voice that would fool most, but told Shlet she was in a ton of trouble now.

"Hey! You're going to hurt her more like that!" The blue eyed federation guy said sharply in an angered voice.

"She'll be fine. Now, this is my ship, and I'll kindly ask you to leave us now. We have a lot of work to do." Shizon said in a dead cold voice.

"No, she won't be she need medical attention. We have the best sick bay in the area; she'll be in good hands with our Doctor..." Tom started to argue before he was cut off.

"I said she'd be fine, now leave." Shizon insisted giving Shlet's arm another tug.

"Not until she gets medical attention! She's in pain and bleeding!" Tom pretty much yelled taking another step forward.

Shizon's eyes flashed dangerously and his grip tightened painfully on Shlet's arm, causing her to cry out again in pain and pull backwards. Her father was angry now, and the blue-eyed-federation-man, Tom, she decided didn't know how angry he could get. She turned one eye on the again and pleaded, "Please, just go. I'll be ok. Please, just leave me alone..."

"Hush you!" Her father was at a point where he didn't care now; his hand came up and smacked her firmly across the jaw.

At the point of impact quite a bit seemed to happen at once. Her father let go of her, pushing her aside roughly into the bulk head behind them, and Tom jumped at her father, hitting him squarely in the mouth, causing a couple teeth, and some blood to fly out. Shlet didn't stay by the bulk head for long as redshirts ran forward and her father fought with Tom, no she ran to where she knew, she didn't know how but she knew, she would be safe. Scrambling up she bolted to the brown eyed man who was yelling at the others to stop it, and flung herself at his legs. He seemed a little surprised at first, but after one look into her one hazel eye he bent over and picked her up easily, she hid her face in the junction of his neck and shoulders, trying to block it all out.

Eventually it died down, the redshirt had her father by the shirt against the wall, green blood running from his mouth and nose, Tom was standing a little ways off, red blood streaming from his nose and a black eye already starting. Chakotay sighed as he shifted the little ones weight a bit and moved towards the Lieutenant his eyes grim. Before he got there however, a ping announced that Voyager needed to talk to them.

Chakotay touched his Conn badge, "Chakotay here." He said simply in an even, steady voice so he didn't scare the child any more then she was.

"Bad news Commander, we've got to get going. Long Range sensors have located a Borg vessel heading in our direction. Time to go." Came the Captains voice from seemingly nowhere.

Shlet lifted her head in confusion. They were leaving! Wait, no! They couldn't leave her here...no they won't, would they? "Don't leave me!" She pleaded softly, her eye large as she looked at Chakotay's face again.

"We're not going to Child, don't worry" He replied simply.

"Excuse me Commander?" Came Janeway's very confused voice over the com.

"I'll explain when we get there Captain. Beam up the security team first Captain, then beam me, tom and our addition right to Sick Bay." He replied simply.

Within seconds the redshirts were gone, and Shizon was free. However he just turned around and eyed the group in front of him, "I will get her back Commander, mark my word I'll be back for her." He said with a nasty grin.

Chakotay gripped the youngster perhaps a bit too tightly to his side and these words, earning a quiet whimper from the girl in protest. However, before he could apologize, the bridge began to disappear, and was replaces instead by Voyagers Sick Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
**

Sick bay had been quiet today, and for that the Doctor was thankful. The peace ment he had time to catch up on some of the secratorial work he had neglected over the last couple weeks. Humming to himself he began looking over the results from Leuitenant Torres's latest prenatal exam. Happy that the pregnancy was going as well as could be expected, he put the data pad down and glanced up at the ceiling. With Paris pulling extra shifts in Sick bay he'd have a little time off, just for himself. That is if the Voyager crew could stay healthy and unharmed for even a short time.

The tell tale sound of someone, or something being beemed into sick bay brought the Doctor out of his musings. Walking out of his office, he found Chakotay, and Tom standing by one of the examination tables. Chakotay seemed fine, if a little shaken, but blood was caked under Tom's nose and a nasty brusie was already forming around his left eye. From his vantage point, the Doctor could just make out a small and badly shaken form clinging to Chakotay for dear life, while the Commander and Leuitenant tried convincing it to sit on the table.

"What is going on here! I thought this was a simple away mission, Mr. Paris you look like you've been in a bar brawl." The Doctor spoke in his usual clipped and arrogent way as he looked at the to officers. Once closer to the away team though, he could see that the youngster, a little girl that he reconed was about five or six years old, was much worse off then the Leuitenant. "What happened to her!" He asked glaring at both the men, "it doesn't matter, get her on the medical bed, lets get a better look at her." He told them.

"I wish I was in a bar brawl Doc. this child was one of the two lifeforms on that vessel we where following. As for the injuries, I'd say a mixture from the crash and beatings. Her father hit her while we were there, there nothing to say it wasn't the first time either." Tom reported tersly from where he was trying to wipe the blood off his face.

Chakotay just nodded his agreement as he tried to detache the young girl from his body and sit her on the table. "Come on little one, let go. You'll be ok here, no one will hurt you, we just want to help." He told her quietly. Shlet looked up at him and shook her head, tightening her grip. He sighed and looked from the Doctor to Tom and shrugged, what could he do really?

Shlet raised her head just a tiny bit from it's place burried in Chakotay's neck. The room she was in now was much different then any she had ever been in. For one thing it was extremely clean. The type of clean where you didn't want to touch anything, almost sterile and Shlet was pretty sure she had never been in a room that clean before. Besides the cleanliness, there were a lot of shelves hold different intruments, and a work station in the area she was looking. She turned her head slightly, wincing as her neck twinged painfully with the movement. She couldn't see well out of her left eye thanks to the damage, but she could make out a bed in front of them. Tom was standing with his back to her and another strange man was there, looking oddly at them.

The doctor sighed and picked up the medical tricolor and to a step closer to Chakotay and Shlet. Shlet regarded the strange man for a second before turning and burying her face back into Chakotay's neck, whimpering all the while. The Doctor sighed again and looked at Chakotay before speaking, "do you know what her name is atleast?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." He began before remembering suddenly, "the man on the ship called her Shlet." He said looking at the girl with a curious eye, "I don't know if that's her name or not though." Chakotay shrugged. The little girl nodded into his shoulder in comfirmation.

"Well then, Shlet your going to have to sit on the bed here. Your injuries are pretty bad, I'll need to treat them." The doctor said looking at the little girl.

Shlet sighed and gripped Chakotay's shirt tightly in her small hands as she turned to face the other man. He had a stern face, and a no-nonesense deminer to him, she didn't like it. In fact, it kind of scared her. She shivered once and then nodded, allowing herself to be put on the table. She watched as the doctor walked up to the table. She spoke softly as he stepped behind her, "your not real, your a hologram." She said simply.

"Yes, I am, is that a problem?" He stopped his scanning and asked.

"I don't trust holograms, their violent." She said simply turning her head and looking at him, wincing as she did so.

"The Doc is as arrogent as a Vulcan, Shlet, but he's a pro and won't hurt you." Tom said turning around, his face finally cleared of blood.

"Thank you Mr. Paris, now quiet or I may have to operate on your nose to stop the bleeding." The docter replied with a grin on his face, not even bothering to look at the Leuitenant.

"But it's not..." Tom trailed off as he realized what the doctor intended if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

The Doctor continued on his scans, and Chakotay stepped back a bit. It was then that Shlet saw her time. Pushing off the table with her hands, she landed easily on her feet and dashed for the nearest table. Sliding under it, she managed to wedge herself underneath, and just out of reach. It all happened so fast, leaving the officers just looking at the table she was sitting under. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Shay just sat there looking out at the forest of legs just out of her reach.

After a moment there was the sound of the door hissing open, and someone stepped inside. The person stopped, a confused look on her face as she bent down for a second and looked at Shlet. Shlet just glared back, terror and defiance once again on her face. The stangers face disappeared as she stood up and stepped towards the other officers.

"Chakotay, what is going on here? Why is there a child under that table?" She asked looking at the Commander.

"Well Captain, it's a bit of a long story really..." He began a grimace playing on his features.

The Captain raised her hand after a look at Tom, who's eye was now a blue/black color, "Please tell me this does not involve you getting into a bar type brawl Mr. Paris." She said shaking her head.

"No Captain, it was all a loony Romulan. Her father actually..."Tom started to explain himself but was cut off by the Captain.

"Wait, you got into a fist fight on an away mission, in the DELTA quadrent, with a ROMULAN, and then took his kid?" The Captain asked.

"Well Ma'am, basically, yeah." Tom said with a shrug.

"Commander?" The Captain asked looking for an explanation.

"There was no choice Captain, we had to. She would have been killed otherwise, I'm sure of it." He told her as way of explination.

"Fine, fine. Well that still doesn't explain why she's under the table." The Captain said with a raised eyebrow.

"It would seem she doesn't like me too much." The Doctor told her.

"Let's get her out of there then and get her treated, we'll sort the rest of it out afterwards." The captain sighed shaking her head.

"NO! Hey!" Shlet screeched as the Group tried convincing her to come out of her hiding spot. It took them all of five minutes to get her, after a well aimed kick at Tom's shins that moved her body backwards, the Doctor lent down and scooped her up. "Ahh! Lemme go you photon doppelganger!" She yelled as he carried her back to the med table.

The Doctor sighed at this as he placed her on the table, "honestly, I'm trying to help you, not harm you. It's not in my programming to hurt people. Now, kindly stay on the table so I don't have to sadate you. This will only take a minute." He told her setting her down.

Shlet wasn't sitting still though, everytime the doctor came near she'd slide off to one side, or back. Messing up his readings as she went, her good eye never leavign her. The Doctor sighed, he wasn't use to dealing with children at the best of times, except for Niaomi, but she was well behaved, and had never been this injuried before. He looked at the Captain and then Chakotay before speaking, "I'll have to sadate her, I don't want to but her injuries are very severe, and she won't let me anywhere near her." Shlet's eyes went wide. NO! He wouldn't sadate her and do curel things. No! She scrambled back on the bed and watched him, daring him to come closer, when he did she kicked out, which resulted only in her foot going through his arm. The doctor sighed again and backed off, looking at Chatokay, "She won't let me near her, and stressing her out isn't going to help anyone."

Chakotay approched Shlet, and sat down on the bed before speaking to her, "Come here Shlet, I'll make sure nothing bad happens. I promise, no one will hurt you." Shlet relaxed under the calm words and scrambled over to his lap as quickly as she could.

Sitting there in the Commanders lap she let the doctor approche with the seditive. Before he got to close though she threw her arms around Chakotay's neck and hugged him tight, "Don't leave me. Please!" She begged softly, more tears spilling from her hazel eyes.

"I won't Shlet, I'll be hear when you wake up, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." He told her softly.

Chakotay wait until Shlet was asleep before standing up and laying her gentally on the med bed. He moved just far enough out of the way to let the doctor do his work, but stayed close enough to watch everything. "How is she?" He asked the doctor softly as if afraid of waking her.

"Serious," the doctor said grimly, "she has a lot of brusies and scrapes that don't worry me, but that eye will have to be removed, it's to far gone for me to do anything about. She also seems to have some upper back and neck injuries, I think they'll heal in time. It's the physcological scares that are going to be the worse. They won't heal anytime soon. I want to keep her here for a couple days and work on the injuries. After that..." The Doctor trailed off, what would they do with this little orphan?

"Captain, " Chakotay started as he turned from the med table to face the Captain.

She held up her hand and nodded, "take the time you need Chakotay. Stay here with her, it seems you're the only one that doesn't scare her half to death. I'll find someone to take your duty shifts."

"Thank you." He said simply before returning to the head of the bed, watching the delicate little child. For once she seemed peaceful, calm and unafraid. He sighed, it was going to take a while, but she'd be ok physically, mentally though...That's what he was worried about. The days to come were to be hard for her, but he had promised her that he wasn't going anywheres, and he didn't go back on his promises. He would be there for her, every step of the way, they'd get through this together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
**  
Two days had passed before Shlet was allowed to go unsedated. Her body was responding well to treatment and already she looked much better. Her skin was still scared (there was nothing the doctor could do about that), but the bruises had healed and the swelling around her eye had gone down after the infected eyes removal. Now, just a dark black/blue bruise remained. Now, with her health gradually coming back, the big question was what were they going to do with her? Two days after her arrival on the ship, Captain Janeway had called a meeting (in sick bay), to determine just that as Shlet happily sat up in bed reading a data pad that had been borrowed from Naomi Wildmen.

The Doctor sat behind his desk regarding the senior staff that was now crowded into his small office. Clearing his throat he started, "when she was first brought here, I believed she was right around the age of 5 or 6, but scans show that she is probably closer to 7 Years in age. DNA scans also show she has a mixed heritage, my best guess is Cardassian and Romulan, a cross that is unheard of." He explained.

"How is she physically Doctor?" Captain Janeway asked him, her eyes wondering out of the office to rest on Shlet who was still happily reading.

"As far as I can tell she's doing well. I had to remove her left eye; it was just too far gone for me to save. Other than that, she'll have no lasting physical wounds." The doctor explained.

"Well then, the question is what to do with her? Do we take her back to her father, keep her on board? Suggestions." She asked looking over at the gathered officers.

"I think, Captain, the idea of returning her to the degenerate waste of matter is out of the question." Tom said simply with a huff, his blue eyes reflecting disbelieve and anger over the Captains suggestion.

"He is, for once right Captain. Not only would we be putting her in danger, we risk running into the Borg again. Long range scanners are still picking up a cube within six light years of our position. They are not in pursuit. However, I strongly advise that we don't risk provoking them by going back." Was Tuvok's cool, level response.

"You know, in a different way, she's a cute kid, very polite, sweet and extremely intelligent. I don't see why we couldn't find her an adopted home her on Voyager." Harry Kim reasoned with a shrug.

"You have got to be kidding me right? I mean, she's part Cardassian and part Romulan, that just spells trouble doesn't it? And really, what do we know about her? It could be dangerous." B'Elanna put in.

Chakotay bristled at that, how could B'Elanna talk about HIS daughter like that. _Wait, what? _Chakotay thought to himself, his daughter? How easily that came to him, like it had been that way all the time. Looking out the office window at the little girl sitting in the med bed, ignoring the bickering going on around him. He knew then and there no matter what, she was his. It was that simple.

"Commander? What do you think?" The Captain asked, breaking Chakotay's reverie.

"She's staying with me." He said simply, ignoring the shocked look on the faces of his fellow officers, "and anyone who doesn't like it, can go blow themselves out an airlock." He said eyeing B'Elanna sharply.

"I was merely saying that it could be dangerous to have her on board, we don't know anything about her!" B'Elanna retorted sharply, meeting the Commanders eyes.

"You're afraid of a seven year old child B'Elanna? And one that is in no shape to leave sick bay?" Chakotay questioned. He could see anger and betrayal welling up in the chief engineers eyes but ignored it.

"She's part Cardassian for heaven sakes! They can't be trusted!" She snarled back.

"Well aren't you glad the Captain didn't take old prejudices into consideration when she appointed you chief Engineer B'Elanna." Tom retorted suddenly, surprising the other two into silence.

"Commander! Lieutenants! ENOUGH!" The Captain's voice silenced any response from B'Elanna, "I will allow her to stay on Voyager. She can't do any harm, and if she does we will deal with it when it happens." Janeway eyed the crew. For the most part they nodded, B'Elanna though was still glowering about the whole situation, "Good, dismissed. I believe we all have things we should be doing. Except for you Chakotay." She said simply looking at her second in command.

After the rest of the senior staff had departed, Chakotay regarded the Captain coolly, waiting for her to start. When she didn't however, he simply sighed and asked, "Yes captain?"

"Chakotay, are you sure about this? This is a child we're talking about, another life. It's a huge responsibility on top of the rest of your duties. Have you even discussed this with Seven?" The Captain spoke quickly as she glanced out the office window at the child, who was still engrossed with the data pad she was reading.

"I've given it a lot of thought Captain. I've spent the last two days here watching her while she was sedated, and I've been with her since she awoke, talking to her and getting to know her. As for Seven..." He trailed off as the Sick Bay doors slid open, admitting the very person they were discussing.

Chakotay and Janeway both watched as Seven entered Sick bay, looking a little a taken back at the presents of Shlet. Both studied each other for a moment, seemingly unaware of their audience. After a moment Shlet looked away, a touch of green to her cheeks as she realized she had been staring. Seven started over to the bed, talking to Shlet all the while. Shlet just looked up and smiled softly, her hazel eye cautiously watching Seven's every move. A couple minutes passed before the Doctor made his way over to the duo, causing Shlet to shrink back into the bed.

Chakotay smiled softly to himself watching both of them together before speaking softly, "As for Seven I don't think this will be too big. They both have a lot in common. It's a little sudden..But we'll manage it."

The Captain nodded, "fine Commander, if you're sure. I'll do some rearranging of quarters, get you something bigger. Good luck to you." With that the Captain left the office, offered a smile to Shlet and a nod to Seven and the Doctor before leaving the sick bay all together.

Chakotay sighed to himself before asking softly, "what have I gotten myself into?"

-

The sick bay doors hissed open as Seven approached. She had an appointment with the doctor in about twenty minute's time, so long as everything was sorted out with the child that had been removed from the vessel. Seven hadn't bothered with the meeting, even if she was a member of the crew, she didn't see how this child would affect her life. Whether the child stayed of left, it didn't matter to Seven.

As she stepped into the sick bay, Seven came face to face with the child. She looked better then any other time she had seen her. She was sitting up, still confined to bed, but awake and reading a data pad, probably borrowed from Naomi Wildmen. Her black hair was loose, and fell straight down her back, clean now and brushed. Seven shivered despite herself though when the child looked at her with only one eye. The pair of them regarded each other for a second, however the child looked away quickly, looking embarrassed.

"Is the doctor done with his meeting yet?" Seven asked the child simply. 

"I don't know. I think so, he came out of the office, but followed the other people out of here." The child explained, looking around at Seven again with a small, nervous smile.

"Very well then, I shall just have to wait." Seven said simply before striding towards the child, "My name is Seven of Nine, what is yours?" She asked. 

"Well…My father called me Shlet, but mama always called me Shaye before she died. So, I suppose either of those will work. I prefer Shaye though." She said with a smile as watching Seven with interest. "Hey, are you a cyborg? Well…I mean…A Borg drone?" She asked eagerly. 

"I was once part of the collective, yes." Seven replied simply, still watching the girl. Wondering about Shaye. She was young it seemed, and yet the look in her eye showed wisdom beyond her years. "How old are you Shaye?" She asked her simply.

Shaye considered the question for a minute before answering, "Seven Years, well roughly. It's hard to keep track in space isn't it? Hey did assimilation hurt?"

"Do you know the year of your…What?" Seven asked a little taken back at the question.

"Did it hurt, being assimilated I mean?" Shaye asked again.

"I don't remember being assimilated." Seven replied, then added, "I was too young, and the assimilation process doesn't allow you to remember."

"Oh." Shaye was quiet for a moment, considering her next question carefully, "How old were you?" She asked.

"I was 7 years old when the Borg captured me and my family." Seven responded.

Shaye giggled at this, "you were 7 and that's you name. Isn't that kind of Ironic?" She said simply before giggling again. A minute later she stopped and asked in a serious voice, "what's going to happen to me? I don't want to go back to my father. He…Well, he wasn't very nice." She said looking down, the smile gone from her face.

"I don't know, that is up to the Captain. However, based on your injuries, I doubt she'll send you back. More than likely she'll see if someone on board will adopted and care for you." Seven replied.

"That sounds ok. I mean, I don't mind staying here, or leaving really. Whatever is easiest." Shaye responded with a shrug. Suddenly, her smile was back as she looked up and asked, "could you still assimilate people?"

Taken a back, Seven took a couple minutes to formulate her answer, "yes, if I wanted to. However my Nanoprobes are reprogrammable, and the doctor is working on using them for medical research rather then assimilation."

"Ah, that's good. I never knew they could be reprogrammed, or that you could reverse assimilation…That's interesting." Shaye was talking more to herself then Seven as she mused over this new information. Seven was about to speak again when Shaye asked, "is there anyone my age on Voyager? Or is it all adults?"

"Naomi Wildmen is around your age, and Icheb is just a little older…"Seven began.

"Really! Wow, I was afraid I would be the old kid on board, can you introduce me to them? Please?" She asked excitedly.

"When the doctor releases you from Sick Bay and you have settled with your adoptive family, I will introduce you to both of them." Seven promised her with a rare smile.

At that moment the doctor walked into sick bay, humming an unknown classical score. He stopped as he saw both Seven and Shaye watching him. Shaye shrunk back into the bed at the sight of him, still very nervous. Seven on the other hand walked forward as she usually did, like she owned the place.

"Doctor, I was wondering if a suitable decision has been reached regarding Shaye's future on Voyager." Seven asked the hologram with merely a raised eyebrow.

"She will be staying on Voyager with Commander Chakotay, Seven. At least I believe that's what he planned on." The Doctor replied simply, obviously not wishing to discuss this at the moment. "Now, I have another appointment scheduled for this afternoon, and I'm already behind schedule. Come along." With that the Doctor crossed sick bay.

"Good-bye Seven. Will you come back and talk to me even while I'm in Sick Bay?" Shaye asked.

"If I have time I will." Seven replied simply before following the doctor.

Mere seconds later Chakotay and the Captain exited the Doctors office, and headed in their own directions. The Captain left sick bay, and Chakotay made his way to Shlet's side, smiling. Her eye lit up at the sight of the Commander. There was a close bond between Shaye and Chakotay, how and why it was created, neither one knew. But it was there.

Shaye didn't even wait for Chakotay to sit down or even finish approaching the bed before she started speaking, "I just met Seven Chakotay! She's a Borg, or she was one. It's amazing isn't it? I never would have dreamed that assimilation could be reversed! And Nanoprobes that are being used in medical research! She also told me there were two other kids on Voyager and she'd introduce me to them when the doctor says I can leave Sick Bay. That is I suppose if I'm staying on board. Oh! I really hope I am. What was decided?" She asked looking at Chakotay with questioning eyes.

If the look on Shaye's face hadn't been so serious at the last question, Chakotay would have laughed over the young girls ramblings. Instead though, he sighed, he was no good at this. Why had he said he would take her? He wasn't father material, he had no experience with kids.

Taking a deep breath he spoke, "I'm glad you enjoyed meeting Seven, I had planned on introducing the two of you myself actually. As for you, you will be staying on Voyager. I have asked the Captain to allow me to care for you, if that is ok with you. I've never done this before, it'll be a first for me, but I promise to do the best I can." He told her, keeping his brown eyes on her.

Shaye regarded him for a minute, taking it all in. Once Chakotay was finished explaining the situation to her, a smile lit up her face, and a single tear leaked from her eye. She simply nodded before speaking, "That would be more then alright with me Chakotay. And It'll be ok, I've never really had a father either…He…" She trailed off and shook her head. Pulling herself closer to him, she put her arms around Chakotay's neck in an awkward hug. Whispering, she told him, "I promise to do my best too. We'll get through this together, you'll see. Thank you!" She said burying her head into the junction between his neck and shoulders again.

Chakotay returned the hug. His eyes glanced once at the ceiling as he silently asked his ancestors to help him in this endeavor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
**

Chakotay looked around his quarters and sighed, it was going to be a tight fit having both him and Shaye in here, not to mention the times when Seven was over as well. "Why couldn't we get stuck out here in a ship that was designed for deep space exploration?" He asked himself.

Seven looked up from where she was stacking data pad, raising an eyebrow before speaking, "something the matter Commander?" She asked him.

"It's going to be crowed in here, atleast for a little while. The office can be made into a room for Shaye, but I don't know what we're going to do with her until we get a chance to move everything around." Chakotay answered with a shrug.

Lowering her eyebrow, Seven considered the problem breifly before speaking again, "The problem is easily fixed Commander. I will have my regeneration chamber, Shaye will have the bed, and you will have the couch." She told him simply before ducking back to the data pads, a grin on her face.

"The couch? Me? What? Why?" Chakotay stammered.

"You often say that the couch is very comfortable." Seven replied as she headed to the office with the stack of data pads, her grin simply growing.

"To sit on yes, but not to sleep on." Chakotay replied, following Seven towards the office. He watched her put the data pads in the top drawer of the desk, and (he wasn't afraid to admit it), watching her figure at the same time. At times he did wish she would wear something different, other times though, like this time, he was happy she didn't.

Without turning around, Seven merely replied, "You will adapt."

Chakotay felt his jaw drop for a second. Closing it, he walked further into the room, regarding Seven's back thoughtfully before speaking, "is this punishment for not disgusing this with you first?" He asked her tentively, worried that he may be in the proverable dog house.

Dropping her grin, and returning her features to their normal, serious way Seven turned around suddenly, looking Chakotay in eye before speaking, "That is part of it Chakotay, but not all of it…"She trailed off, then cleared her throat before again speaking in her calm, logical tone, "Commander, where you just checking me out?" She asked leaning up against the desk, causing her breast (weather on purpose or accidentally), to stick out just a little bit more then usual.

For the second time in less then ten minutes Chakotay felt his jaw drop. He just looked at Seven for a minute, gapping. He was unable to register that she had just said that. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to come up with something intelligent to say.

"Well Commander?" Seven prompted, the childish grin creeping back onto her lips.

"I…Well….Ummm…" Chakotay stammered slightly, "What I mean is, there is quiet a bit to look at." He pretty much whispered, hanging his head and blushing profusely.

"Commander, are you saying I have a big butt?" Seven asked simply, raising her eyebrow again for effect. Pushing herself off the desk she walked towards him. Upon reaching him she lifted a finger, and placed it under Chakotay's chin, and lifed it gentally to look her in the eyes, "Well Commander?" She again prompted.

Chakotay took a breath, trying to compose his response when there was a ding, and the Doctors voice filled the small room, "Commander Chakotay, please come to sick bay, we have a bit of an issue here…" The doctor trailed off as there was a resounding crash from the sick bay.

Happy for the distraction, Chakotay tapped his com badge and replied, "On my way." He grinned cheekly at Seven before ducking out of the room and heading for the door.

Seven listened as the door hissed shut behind him. Snortting in frustration, she crossed her arm she spoke to no one in particular, "You're not getting away that easily Chakotay, I will get you."

"Thank god you're here! She won't come out from under the table, all I wanted to do was….." The doctors words were drowned out by the wailing from under the table.

"He wants to check me out!" Shaye screamed from under her table.

Chakotay stopped just inside the Sick Bay, taking in the scene in front of him. Shaye was under the middle med table, her legs tucked up to her chest. The doctor was standing just a little way off, looking quiet exasperated about the whole situation.

"I need to give you a Check up, not check you out!" The Doctor snapped before turning to Chakotay, "She has been under there, throwing anything she can reach for the last hour. I can't get her to come out Commander." He explained.

Chakotay sighed and shook his head before asking, "What do you want me to do about it Doctor?" He asked simply.

"Get her out from under there, she likes you." The Doctor responded crossing his arms across his chest, "and if she wants to leave sick bay anytime soon, she'll get her check up. She's not leaving till then." He finished a little louder.

"No! I don't want you checking me out! PERVERT!" Shaye shreeked suddenly. 

"I'll see what I can do then Doctor." Chakotay sighed. He approched the table and squated beside it, looking under at the frieghtened girl. Her one hazel eye met her brown ones, and after a quick check to see where the Doctor was, she launched herself into Chakotay's arms, clinging to him for dear life. Chakotay lifted her easily as he stood up, giving the Doctor a confused look.

"Don't let him hurt me." Shaye whimpered softly into Chakotay's ear.

"The doctor isn't going to hurt you, he wants to help you." Chakotay told her.

Shaye shook her head before looking at Chakotay seriously, her hazel eye once again showing wisdom beyoned her years, "no Holograms help people, only hurt." She told him matter of factly.

"Shaye…I don't know where you heard that but…" Chakotay began before Shaye spoke up again.

"I didn't hear it! I saw it! They killed my mother and left me with Father!" She told him, tears welling up in her eye once more.

The Doctor looked at Chakotay, both were shocked. So this was why Shaye didn't like the Doctor. Chakotay was at a loss for words as he simply rubbed Shayes back, trying to calm the girl down. "Sssh, ssh, it's ok Shaye. The Doctor isn't like that, his programming doesn't allow him to hurt people, only help. I promise." Chakotay told her gently. Shaye looked at him defiantly, and shook her head, not believing him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was getting them nowhere, all it was doing was stressing Shaye out and upsetting her. "It's against my better judgement Commander, but maybe you should take her to your quarters for now, atleast until she calms down . Bring her back tomorrow and I'll give her a quick check over then. I don't think there is too much wrong with her. Just keep her quiet." The doctor told the commander, giving in to the youngster.

Chakotay nodded, "Fine, I was planning on taking her to the mess hall, see how she handles that. Do you want to meet some of the crew Shaye?" He asked her gently, rubbing her back. Slowly, Shaye was calming down, atleast she was no longer crying.

Regarding Chakotay closely, Shaye thought about it for a minute before speaking, "Will Seven come too?" She asked, when Chakotay nodded, Shaye broke out into a big grin, "Ok! Can we go now? Please?" She asked excitedly.

"We have to swing past our quarters first and get you cleaned up, and get Seven, then we can head down." Chakotay replied.

"Ok!" Shaye smiled, no trace of her earlier breakdown on her face. Somehow, she managed to jump from Chakotay's arms and grab his hand. Looking back up at him she smiled, "Let's go!"

It didn't take long to get Shaye cleaned up and ready to meet the rest of the crew. In fact it took only half and hour to get her showered, dressed and have her hair brushed and pulled into two long braids. Both Chakotay and Seven were surprised to see just how effiecently the youngster worked at getting herself cleaned, and how well she did on her own.

If here effeciency in getting ready was a surprise, then there was no words for their surprise over what she wore. Seven had argued that it would be best to let Shaye pick her own clothing, which Chakotay eventually agreed to. After all, Shaye was a young girl and very intelligent, she would know what she wanted to wear, right? Whatever it was they were expecting, it wasn't what the little girl came out in.

Shaye wore her hair in two straight braids that hung down her back, stopping about half way down, simple black hair elastics tied them off. She was dressed simply in loose fitting black dress pants and a blue/grey sweater. Toping it all off was a simple black patch over her left eye. She met there stares and lifted an eye brow in question, "is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just didn 't expect you to choose a plain outifit. Wouldn't you perfer to wear something a little nicer? Nelix is having a special introductory party for you." Chakotay told her gentally.

"This is functional. I can work in it if need be, and help out." Shaye said with a shrug, "looks should be second to function, and I like it."

Chakotay looked at Seven. The borg regarded the child for a second before nodding her approval, "Shaye is correct Commander. Function should come before fashion."

"But, Shaye your only a child, you won't be expected to do any 'work' persay…" Chakotay started before seeing a look of anger flash across the youngsters face.

"What! But…I can't not do anything to make my way. My Mama always said that you had to pay your own way, no free lunches. It was that was on Cardassia prime and Deep Space Nine when she was growing up, and that's how I was raised! I can't sit around and be useless, I was taught to do a lot of stuff you know." Shaye interupted suddenly, glaring up at Chakotay with her one eye.

"She would be correct Chakotay," Seven said simply once Shaye had shut her mouth, "both Cardassians and Romulans believe in paying your way. I believe once she is ready Shaye can work with both me and Icheb in astrometrics, I'm sure we can find a way for her to be productive."

Chakotay shook his head, "but she's just a child Seven. Granted even Naomi has small duties, but it's not 'work'. No child should have to do the work of adults. Maybe till she's older we can just set her to learning the ways of …"

"But I don't need to learn! I was already taught a bunch of stuff! My mama made sure I knew enough to be useful to father, that way I would be realitively safe, I can help out around here!" Shaye protested, still glaring.

"If she believes she can take on bigger tasks Chakotay, we should let her…" Seven started before the commander raised a hand and shook his head.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we need to get to the mess hall before someone comes looking for us." Chakotay said in a tone that said the conversation was over.

"Then why are we still here? Lets go!" A smile suddenly appeared on Shaye's face as she said this. Dancing towards the door she looked back at the two stunned adults before laughing, "I hope you two plan on coming, I don't know the way yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:  
**

It had taken the trio almost twenty minutes to reach the mess hall (a journey that should have taken 10 minutes at the most), but they were there. Standing just outside the door, Shaye's enthusiasm faltered for a moment. A million thoughts went through her mind all at once, what if they don't like me? What do I say? How many people are there going to BE?

"You ok Shaye?" Chakotay asked her setting a hand on her thin shoulder and giving her a smile.

"Maybe she's just a little scare at the prospect of meeting so many people at once?" Seven suggest giving Shaye a knowing glance.

"Am not!" Shaye said in an indigent voice. Taking a deep, steadying breath and drawing herself up she matched Seven's look and said simply in an equally logical and knowing tone of voice, "shall we go then? We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Chakotay couldn't help but chuckle at this gaining himself a reproachful look from Seven, and a grin and giggle from Shaye. Chakotay gave the little girls shoulder a quick squeeze before directing her towards the door once more. After only two steps, the doors hissed open and Shaye came face to face with what had to be the whole Voyager crew. Closing her eyes and taking another deep breath she stepped in amid a chorus of welcomes. Shaye just looked from one face to another, taking everything in.

Suddenly a strange, smaller man scooted around the crowd towards Shaye. "Welcome to Voyager Miss. Shlet." The stranger said, he had a friendly smile and kind eyes, but still startled Shaye, causing her to jump back, and into Chakotay.

A hush fell over the crowd of people as Shaye's boney shoulder blade made contact with a very sensitive piece of Chakotay's anatomy, causing him to gasp a bit in pain. Forgetting about everyone else in the room Shaye turned quickly, the color draining from her face. Seven shook her head as she stepped into the mess hall and regarded the sight in front of her.

Seven shook her head before speaking, "Shaye, maybe you should go with Mr. Nelix here, I'll take Chakotay up to Sick Bay for a pain killer." She said simply nodding towards Nelix.

Shaye looked from Seven to the smiling Talaxian, considering. Nelix did have a friendly sort of way, and kind eyes, he should be alright. Shaye just nodded, not saying anything as Seven and Chakotay turned and slowly made their way back up towards the sick bay. A chorus of laughter followed their deparcher. Shaye blushed awkwardly as she ducked and followed Nelix across the mess hall.

"Oh man, I really messed up there didn't I?" Shaye said suddenly, her head hung, "the first people in a long time that are nice to me and I go and…." She didn't get to finish her train of thought (which was really to no one in particular), when a middle aged woman with brown hair and bright eyes fell into step beside her.

"I think you're over reacting child." She told Shaye with a laugh.

"I don't, and I'm not a child, I'm Shaye." Shaye replied as she stole a closer look at the woman beside her.

The older woman just stared at the youngster, surprised to have been talked to in such a manner, and by a child. She didn't say anything right away though, just smiled. They had come to a stop by a six seated table. Sitting she motioned to Shaye to do the same. "Well Shaye, welcome to Voyager. I am Captain Kathryn Janeway," The Captain told Shaye as she took a seat.

Shaye nearly slipped from her seat, and she blushed at hearing this. She just regarded the Captain before speaking, "I...I'm Sorry Ma'am! I didn't realize…..I mean…..I'm sorry." She said, startled by the news.

Captain Janeway simply leaned over and tilted Shaye's face back up to look at her, Shaye winced visually, expecting a smack for her little speech. Instead the Captain laughed before speaking, "it's ok Shaye, you didn't know. Why did you wince right there Shaye?" The Captain asked intrigued.

"Father would have hit me for talking to an adult like that. Come to think of it, I probably would have been right out beaten after finding out I talked to a CAPTAIN like that." She said a bit stiffly.

Janeway leaned back into her seat, but didn't say anything for a minute. In the space of time, Nelix had brought over dinner. "Thank you Nelix," Janeway said with a nod, giving him a look that clearly stated he should continue on his duties for now. She watched Shaye for a second before speaking, "you shouldn't play with your food. Just try it, it's ok." She told the youngster. Taking a bite of her own dinner (an earth dish Nelix had attempted, Spaghetti with meat sauce), Janeway thought of something else and didn't hesitate in asking, "Did your father hit you often?"

Shaye stiffened visibly and picked up her fork, playing around with the noodles once more. She a deep rattled breath before speaking, not look up at the Captain, "sometimes, but mostly I deserved it…" She began before being interrupted once again by the Captain.

"No one deserves to be hit Shaye, and no one has the right to hit anyone else." Janeway stated seriously, looking at the little girl. "Now, I suggest you eat up quickly, people will soon be over to meet you I'm sure."

Shaye looked up and nodded, still looking a bit forlorn. Janeway sighed inwardly before looking around the mess hall, hoping to find someone or something that would distract the little one in front of her. Finding nothing she sighed inwardly, wishing that they could have had at least started with a lighter topic. Janeway watched Shaye for a moment before asking her, "what did your mother say about all this?"

Shaye let her fork drop to her plate and regarded the Captain, sorrow welling up in her hazel eye. Shaye wasn't sure she wanted to be there anymore, not if questions were going to come up about her mother. "She…she died when I was five, so two years ago now. She made sure I knew enough to be useful though, so I can pay my way as she use to say...f…father wouldn't have it any other way." Shaye told the Captain with a shrug, "it was nothing really, so long as I pulled my weight and watched my tongue I was treated well." She continued.

"Shaye I…" Janeway started before being interrupted.

"Hey Captain, mind if we join you two?" Tom Paris asked as he walked over closely followed by Harry Kim.

"Certainly Tom, Harry." She acknowledged both members of her bridge crew with a smile, finally a distraction. "Shaye, this is Tom Paris and Harry Kim." She said kindly.

Shaye looked up shyly at the two new comers to the table. The blond haired, blue eyed man beside her she recognized, "you hit my father when we were planet side a few days ago." She said matter of factly. Tom looked from the child to the captain and back, he was at a loss for words over that one. Shaye decided to ignore the silence and spoke again, this time staring back at her still untouched food before speaking, "you should have hit him harder, he deserved it."

"Trust me Shaye, I agree with you. But there are better ways of dealing with people then violence." Tom told her after a moment. She would have to learn eventually that violence wasn't the answer.

"Not with him there isn't. You know, he'll come looking for me, and he'll take me back. You did me a favor, which I am thankful for Captain, by allowing me to stay, but you did your crew no favors." She told them.

"He won't come after us, I don't think he can to be honest, and if he does he will not be allowed to take you, we'll protect you." The Captain told her seriously.

"Maybe, maybe not. He has powerful friends, he'll try his hardest and he'll make you pay. You should have just left me; it would have been easier and safer." Shaye sighed as she finished talking.

"In the end Shaye, the easy road is never the right one. It would not have been right to leave you." Captain Janeway tried explaining again.

Shaye just shrug and started the pick at her food, fine. Whatever they wanted to do was fine with her. She didn't want to go back, but these people were so nice to her! They shouldn't be put in danger because of her, but it was their choice. Supper was a quiet event after that, and it was late before Chakotay and Seven returned and insisted on taking Shaye back to Chakotay's quarters and bed. Too tired to argue, Shaye agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It was early, and Shaye didn't need the computer to tell her that. She flicked open her one good eye and looked around. She was tucked into a comfortable, warm bed and she really should have been sleeping, but something had woken her. She scrambled out of bed quickly and looked out the door into the main living area. Chakotay was still fast asleep on the couch; Seven had left hours ago, so Shaye was alone for the most part.

There was a window in the sleeping area, complete with a window sill that was just big enough for Shaye to climb up on. Leaning back again the wall, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Shaye stared half out the window beside her, and half at the wall in front of her.

She let her mind wandered, trying to make sense of the last couple days. For the most part the days blended together in a myriad of colors, sounds, people and events. How long had it been since she was taken from her father's ship? Four days? Six? Was it possible that she had honestly forgotten, buried it deep within herself to hide from her past? Well, it certainly was, but not probable, she had never been one to hide things before.

Today had been a long one. She had been released from sick bay, but only after the doctor had scared the shit out of her, then she had caused Chakotay a lot of pain (albeit not intentally), met the Captain (was mouthy with the Captain), and then met most to the crew. It had been exhausting to say the least. Why then was she awake? She hadn't been dreaming at all, and she didn't need to us the washroom, so what was it? The events of the day? Worries for tomorrow? Possibly.

Shaye was so wrapped up in her own thoughts; she didn't realize Chakotay was standing by the door, watching her with concern. He watched as a single tear fell from her one good eye, and tracked along her cheek, and dropped silently to her knee. The poor girl, she must be confused, and scared about what's going on now. _So much has changed for her._ He thought to himself, _and it's only going to get worse._ Watching her, he was surprised at how much he just wanted go to her, pick her up and tell her everything would be alright, but something stopped him.

Instead he watched her, her one good eye moved from the wall to the stars, taking it all in. She was upset over something, what it was he didn't know, but it had to be something. At that moment she seemed so young. She was vulnerable and scared, she was just a kid. Not the half grown adolescent that he had come to think of her as. The tears flowed silently and she didn't even shudder with them, they just fell silently down her cheeks. All the defences were down, she was just a kid.

"Shaye? Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

Within seconds the scared, helpless girl was gone. In her place was the same Shaye he had seen this evening after they had returned from the mess hall. Determined, angry maybe? Differently not helpless. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and glared at him, "how long have you been there?" she choked out.

"Not long, Shaye what's wrong?" He asked her gently.

"I...It's Nothing." She told him before looking back out the window and taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing it.

He didn't believe her, something was wrong but he doubted at this point she would say anything. Chakotay walked over to the window, and stood beside her, "its beautiful isn't it?" He asked softly.

Shaye looked at him once and then nodded, "it is. I use to watch the stars for hours every night before I went to bed. I always wanted to disappear among them, to be free." She sighed, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

"I use to wish that too, but for different reasons." Chakotay told her.

"Really? Why?" Shaye asked, she was genuinely curious to know why Chakotay would want to lose himself among the stars.

"To find myself. My father always wanted me to learn the ways of my people. I believe it upset him greatly that I didn't want to learn it." Chakotay explained.

Shaye's smile became larger before she answered, "seems weird to want to get lost in order to find yourself." She said.

"Maybe, but it works. Now, what's the matter Shaye?" He asked her again.

"I don't want their sympathy Chakotay, the crew I mean. They look at me like they feel sorry for what I went through, I just want to forget it." Shaye said with a pout.

Chakotay was quiet for a moment. It made sense, it really did, but still it wouldn't be healthy to keep it all in, would it? It couldn't be, in the end he nodded and spoke, "I'll talk to the Captain in the morning. I'm sure we can work something out." He told her.

She smiled, unfolded herself and jumped off the window sill, causing Chakotay to jump back. Later, Chakotay would admit that it surprised him when she hugged him tightly, tears running down one side of her face. He picked her up easily and moved her to the bed, "I'll talk to the Captain in the morning, now though you should be in bed." He told her.

Shaye detached herself from him and scrambled back into bed, a smile still on her face. "Ok, fine. Thank you." She told him before snuggling down under the covers and smiled, "good night Chakotay." She called to him as he stood up and moved to the bedroom door.

"Goodnight Shaye, I'll see you in the morning." He responded before shutting the door softly and resuming his spot on the couch.

**Ok, like? Dislike? Next Chapter...I dunno, maybe it's time to skip ahead and have some fun with Shaye, Niaomi and Mr. Paris? Hehehehe, can't wait. Reviews are love.**

** - Ceilidh.**


End file.
